


Are you afraid of halloween?

by neon_albatroze



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: Keep your children away from the hermit Uris, as he tends to go crazy on this particular date of the year.
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	Are you afraid of halloween?

Stan is a divorced man, lonely and quite sexually oppressed. He lives alone in a cheap suburban house, he has a boring but steady job and when he returns home he does nothing but watch TV and occasionally watch birds through his window. The latter is the only thing in his routine that he considers minimally pleasant to observe, perhaps because it was an old habit that he adored as a child and believed that as an adult he should continue to enjoy, although now he felt it more like a healthy attraction that he had acquired with him time as an obligation. But the trouble with all this was when the autumn leaves began to fall in the wind, and it was not because he had to go out to sweep the fragile opaque leaves of his garden, but because of something more complicated, something much more twisted.

He looks at the sunny landscape through the window with a peaceful look, with no feeling on his face and a taciturn atmosphere around him, when suddenly he watches his dear ex-wife arrive in her car with his daughter, and of course that he loves his 10-year-old little bird, but curses angrily the day her mother had to bring her in, precisely on the most tortuous day of the whole year ... October 31st.

He thinks it is a terrible joke when the woman asks him, or rather demands that he take care of her daughter because as always, Stanley uris is a deadly boring man who just kept putting together puzzles like the old man he was, and nothing he had in common with the jovial life of excesses that his pretty ex-wife had. She bragged too much about the way of life she chose to have after the divorce

He tries to retort, trying to make the woman see that he can't take care of his daughter, trying to come up with one well-crafted excuse after another for not leaving his comfortable shelter, but the moment he starts to throw his lies, his daughter interrupts him with her pleas and with her tender, but sad blackmailer face. And now he knows that he cannot deny her anything.

The little girl's mother smiles triumphantly, watching the scorn on Stanley's face and the only thing he can do right now is silently curse her and lift a thin finger in her name when the woman turns her back on him.

Why did that bitch want to make him suffer?

Every step he took on the neighborhood sidewalk was almost like torture for his self-control and his almost deteriorating mental health. He hadn't been out on a Halloween night in a long time and he wasn't sure if he would survive after crossing the first street. He feels completely insecure among people or rather of the obsession that he has not yet been able to face and it was called: children.

For a long time he had shied away from his problem for years, always hiding, always silent and keeping his distance from others for fear of making a terrible mistake, just like that Halloween night when he was 17 years old. The night he had started his terrible temptation.

He remembered clearly the tentative idea that one of his friends had offered him about entering the house of his neighbors since they were going to organize a huge party at night. Of course there would only be adults, alcohol and hopefully lots of sex. Without really thinking, he had agreed to go like the hot teenager he was back then.  
What had happened next was one hallucination after another, each one more psychedelic than the last. Some son of a bitch had come up with the funny idea of putting drugs in the beer he was drinking, for the next few minutes he hadn't stopped reeling from side to side, his body was a sweaty mess, his throat was extremely dry and A growing need to rub against something was beginning to grow inside him. He couldn't take it anymore.

It's a shame that the loud sound of the music didn't alert anyone to realize that someone was starting to walk dizzy uphill.

In a few seconds his mind went to a state of total calm, he was feeling the hottest and most satisfying sensation he had ever experienced before, and not only in his head, but also in his entire body. Again his body began to wobble from side to side feeling a pleasant surge in each movement, his pelvis begins to move from front to back repeatedly as if he were in a dance, his nostrils began to burn with each strong breath, as if it really hurt, and several low howls kept coming out of his mouth. There was a moment when he went crazy, lashing out harder at the source of all the heat he was receiving, he felt in paradise receiving the stimulation that his body and mind had so long sought.

It had gone on like this for a few minutes had it not been for the sudden wetness, something damp and even slimy had begun to seep through his favorite source of heat. Scared he looked down, noticing that he had hurt himself, but because there was a little blood in his area, he chose to stop for a moment taking his head feeling a strong migraine and trying hard to understand what was happening. He shakes his head confused, wanting to continue with his satisfaction again until he realizes the horrendous panorama that was in front of his eyes. Damn his untimely lucidity.

Beneath him was a small bundle hidden under a blanket, whimpering sharply, trembling with fear, and he could even swear he was hearing a few low bellows.

Petrified by his discovery, he recoiled quickly withdrawing his still dissatisfied member of his hallucination, feeling that the bile of his stomach was approaching through his esophagus when he saw what he had done and in the deplorable state in which he had left the orifice of his victim. Terrified and opting for his escape instinct, he rushes out of the room and out of the house before someone catches him.

The worst part was that the remorse he had felt for days for what he had done had completely vanished. Perhaps the fact that they had strangely failed to catch him had caused him some kind of excitement or even ecstasy to know that he had gotten away with no problem. Their sanity had begun to deteriorate over time, giving way to that obsession with following the little ones walking down the sidewalk back to their homes or staying up late watching their friends 'younger siblings' practice on the batting field. 

He had found a very interesting hobby.

But now he was an adult, he was no longer a teenager and although it had been a fabulous experience, he had to control himself to maintain his lifestyle, his daughter in his life and of course not die abandoned in prison. It was torture not being able to take out his sexual frustrations, but at least he had the comfort of some cute photos he had taken once when he had sneaked backstage. 

Returning to his reality, he is alarmed, scared, he does not know if he will be able to control himself, because every time he saw someone he remembered the tender and warm feeling inside that then child. Each child was for him a new source of unexplored pleasure, and there were so many around him that he would not know which one to choose if he had the opportunity to have them. He had no idea why he continued to live in society, it was aberrant to be someone like him. And right now he didn't feel capable of letting go of his bow tie, his daughter was the only thing that could keep him stable right now, he wasn't sure about letting her go. So, crazy as he was, he followed his little girl like a puppy to the neighbor's door.

He definitely increases his daughter's allowance thanks to her silence all the way.

He smiles relieved that he had finally arrived home, he never thought he loved the old-fashioned doormat so much. Now he was safe in his old lair.

Like the typical father that he is, he forbids his daughter to eat candy before bed and sends her to sleep in her room with a kiss on her temple. He sees his daughter climb the stairs slowly, complaining under his breath before losing sight of him. From now on he thinks he has already left the worst behind, but oh surprise, just as he was about to turn off the lights outside, he heard some small knocks coming from the other side of the door, just as his hand was already taking the doorknob.

Stanley sighs, tapping his forehead lightly on the door and scratching the back of his neck in irritation. All he wanted right now was to move on to the next day immediately, as he hated Halloween. Without really having another, he opens the door knowing he couldn't just hide now.

The first thing stanley sees when he opens the door is ... a huge hat, well, obviously he was exaggerating a bit, it was just a little boy dressed as a cowboy. In his little brown leather boots, red plaid button-down shirt, and a black scarf around his neck, he looked so fucking adorable on the eye. The boy looks up, letting some drops of dried tears appear in his eyes and with red cheeks, he seems to have been in mourning. He cries out in a high-pitched, slightly raspy voice, that he's lost, cold, thirsty and too confused. He explains that he had gone out trick-or-treating with his mother, but got distracted by some friends he had met on the way, he had foolishly gone after them asking for sweets in completely unknown places, and because of that he ended up getting lost. Neither his mother nor the boys knew where he was. The boy desperately asked to enter his house, even for a few minutes to be able to contact his family through his phone. He ended up staring at the man in front of him waiting for his answer.

Stanley will be a repellent being, but he also wouldn't leave a poor kid alone on the streets late at night. Poor parents should be looking for it right now. Touched by his story, he lets him into his home and closes the door behind him.

Stanley kindly offers him a glass of water as he guides him into the living room where he keeps his old-fashioned landline phone. The boy smiled in the middle of a sip before thanking him. The man also smiles politely, letting the boy talk to his relatives while he goes to the kitchen.  
The father of the family can listen carefully as he talks on the phone while observing him from a distance and of course he cannot help but focus on the small and slender figure that is that boyish charm. watch as the fabric of his jeans blatantly clings to his thighs and legs making him look tempting. He bets that underneath those clothes is a soft body, and an ass that he could squeeze between his fingers until the skin is red. Although his face wasn't bad either, he was adorable with his huge eyes and big cheeks, he looked like an angel… a virgin angel, pure, without blemishes.

And he had it there with him, in the room ... it was just the two of them.

Suddenly Stanley realizes what he was thinking, but before he could start hurting himself for his sins, he was summoned by the unknown boy. Apparently he wanted to get closer, but why?

he swallowed hard, walking slowly towards him and sitting next to him crossing his legs to mitigate any mess. The boy smiles thanking him for having felt sorry for him in a difficult moment. Stanley smiles saying that it was nothing, that it was a pleasure to be able to help and after that they started talking a little before his mother came to pick him up.

The child officially introduces himself with his name: George, but everyone calls him Georgie, and even he gave permission for the adult to call him the same. But the adult did not care much or nothing to continue with the thread of the conversation, he was too busy watching hypnotized, how the child's nipples were erect thanks to the cold that ran through the room thanks to the air conditioning. He could clearly see the tip touching the fabric of his shirt, if only he could get a little closer, and it does. Georgie doesn't realize that the adult had gotten so close to him that he was beginning to brush his knee against his. 

Stanley begins to feel the strong beat of his anxious heart beating against his chest with force, the heat begins to expand through his body, as if it were the first time he felt a child so close to him and the memories of his past return to his memory with force making him see that that child in front of him was so similar to his first victim.

His limit was finally broken.

Not bearing it, he slammed closer to the small body, knocking him to the couch. The surprised boy asks what is happening, but Stanley does not listen to him, he just opens his shirt tightly, exposing his white chest. The man places a trembling hand on the soft surface, beginning to massage from top to bottom, his mind can no longer turn back, he could no longer hold back.

He leans towards the small body, biting, kissing and licking over and over the whole torso, his fat stomach and his small nipples now red from the pressure exerted by the adult with his expert mouth, sucking, almost destroying his skin with his teeth. That blond boy had turned out to be the sweetest dessert he had ever had the fortune to savor. Anxious, he plans to continue his journey down, thinking about what his little butt might taste like. But unwittingly, guilt reignites in his subconscious like a rapid fire, when he quickly looked up, noticing the thin tears that clouded his eyes. He hadn't been aware of how much damage he could have caused to his chest with his teeth.

Distraught, he recoils, thinking that he was doing what he had been avoiding doing for so many years. He couldn't believe how quickly he had managed to break his self-control. He was practically putting his stable quality of life at risk because of a past trauma that he had not yet overcome. It was worse than an animal.

He is prepared to flee as fast as he can, imploring heaven that the boy does not accuse him with the police, but surprisingly he is stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. He swallowed nervously, and with almost sinister slowness, craned his neck to see the cute creature on the other side of the sofa.

When you do, you notice that the child begins to smile from the side, breathing faster than before. Stanley looks from side to side without having an idea of how to interpret those reactions, puzzled, he begins to back away, but surprisingly now he is cornered by her small body, keeping all his weight in his lap. The adult begins to sweat nervously, trying in vain to escape, but the child was able to immobilize him in time with a gentle sway in his crotch. He lets out a painful and pleasant moan at the same time, feeling like the boy was practically crushing his cock over and over with his own weight jumping onto his lap, and it didn't help much that his underwear was rubbing against his sensitive groin. He stretches his neck back, letting himself be carried away by the masochistic side that he had just discovered about himself. He doesn't stop sighing and cursing under his breath until he feels the weight begin to slowly slide away from him. Stanley's brow curls up, puzzled, but even more so when georgie's little hands begin to fumble his belt from side to side. Stanley reacts in surprise, trying to force him away, before he does something stupid that he can regret. But the quick and mischievous boy takes a backward bite, and he can't help but taunt the man's face when he is defeated by a helpless little boy ...

Stanley had few times in his life felt what other people call so much "lust", so now he was seriously doubting if what was happening was a simulation, because this ... It could not be normal !. What kind of kid was that ?! How did a simple child change so quickly into an experienced dog? He was supposed to be a weird guy, who teachers, parents and police talked about so much about not approaching, so why was a minor in front of him, on his knees, giving him a blowjob as if his life depended on it? ? There were so many questions that he would not get an answer from having his little guest's mouth sucking on his erection hungrily. Even with the condom wrapped around his penis, the boy kept sucking on it as if latex were his favorite ice cream flavor. He was an expert at gobbling his cock to the bottom, and it's not to show off or exaggerate, but he considered himself a gifted man, and he didn't even want to imagine where he'd learned to suck cock like that.

The man watches as the boy ends up leaving a trail of saliva all over his penis before getting up and starting to throw his pants to the side along with his funny boxer shorts with SpongeBob prints. Stanley gulps, staring hungrily at Georgie's little "sausage," even thought about returning the favor by giving her a blowjob. But what was about to happen would turn out much better.  
Stanley gawked as Georgie swayed his plump hips from side to side, occasionally brushing her little hole against his freshly polished cock. The adult swallowed loudly, unsure of continuing with his madness of wanting to get inside that child. But apparently the boy is still determined to put an adult cock in his ass as he slowly goes down his rear until the tip begins to enter his trembling body.

They both let out a sigh of relief as they felt they were finally starting to bond. Unfortunately for the little boy, his body began to go crazy with his tremors and losing control of his legs, he stumbled, falling on the erection with a bang and making his bare cheeks bounce against his pelvis. Quickly and ignoring the pain, the adult covered his mouth so as not to alert anyone.

Meanwhile a few tears kept coming out of the blond's eyes, still trembling from the sudden intrusion just like Stan from the sudden narrowness of the hole of a not so virgin angel anymore. Stanley leans into him, trying to calm him with multiple kisses and comforting whispers in his ear. Georgie breathes easy, giving himself the strength to get on with what he started.

Child and adult have never felt so connected in their life. Georgie was moaning moderately, adoring and thanking heaven so much for having a big cock in his ass making the adult only get even more turned on by so many compliments. It was incredible how quickly the whole situation had passed with a fearful and sad boy at the door of his house to have him on top of him riding his cock as if it were his favorite toy, and he without any hint of shame takes both pale cheeks between your fingers, encouraging the child to go faster. But all it does is make her moan louder like a bitch.

Impatient Stanley takes control of the situation by knocking the boy to the ground, lying face down and making his penis come out of him completely. Georgie complains of the pain from the blow, but an even louder groan gets stuck in his throat as his perpetrator rushes back into him, immediately feeling a delicious ecstasy coming from his tender prostate.

Both begin to growl at the opposite feeling enveloping him again with her body warmth, until Stanley silences him with one hand before continuing with the sexual act.

This time there would be no going back, this time he would be serious.

he starts riding him quickly hearing nothing but the sound of his testicles pounding against his butt. The delicious sensation he had felt at that party had come back to him with still strength, with the emotion above knowing that at any moment someone could discover him raping a child in the room, and that strangely made him feel more excited. He thanked anyone who had been responsible for fulfilling his heinous whim.

Georgie feels how his pupils look up, while he feels how an adult's penis forcefully makes its way inside him, touching again and again against his sensitive point, at this point he does not care if it ends up destroying his butt, as long as the adult who just met abuses him non-stop. he doesn't know when it will end, but he hopes it will not be soon, and if possible, that it will never end. He smiles satisfyingly thinking to himself that it had been a great idea to have fooled him from the beginning.

The adult can feel Georgie's mouth begin to lick and kiss his palm non-stop, as if it were a puppy. So cute, but so dirty at the same time. That only caused his hips to move even faster, drawing more and more cries of satisfaction from his small mouth. He knows that he is about to come.

By increasing the rhythm of his thrusts, he causes his weight to fall against the boy's back causing his small penis to rub against the ground, causing Georgie to begin to crave even more contact, begging on behalf of the man to be even faster, but instead he gets a strong grip on his cock and his hair. He had been scolded for being selfish to think only of his pleasure. It wouldn't come until the adult has done it first.

And he's lucky, because after pathetically begging he'd gotten the first load of cum from his "alpha", followed by his own orgasm immediately smearing everything under him.

They both grunt their faces together and clench their jaws as hard as possible.

Stanley hadn't come that much in a long time. A shame that he had done it in the condom because if not, he would have loved to see how the boy swallows his semen in front of him. Despite that, he thanks him with a kiss on the forehead for having squeezed his cock so much and given him an incredible night that he would never forget, and the boy responds with a short lick on his cheek.

The boy, already dressed, approached him and carefully removed the used condom from his flaccid cock, tied a knot in it and hid it inside his plastic gourd as if it were some kind of trophy.-Thanks for the candies, sir . I hope to see you next Halloween, bye, bye.-says goodbye to him taking his hat and walks out the door as if nothing had happened. Stanley only says goodbye with one hand in the air, as he is too tired to want to put on his underwear.

Defeated, he flops to the ground thinking how happy he would be to wait for the next Halloween, and he's happy because he knows that this time he won't wait 14 years to get his dick in something.


End file.
